Marsh on Mars
"Marsh on Mars" is the second episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on May 2nd, 2013. It is the twentieth episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Opening The opening scene of this episode showcases Soap furiously scrubbing at a group of rocks, when Cherries comes into view. When offering a joke to her, she mentions that it mustn't be dirty, causing Cheesy to exhaustingly run over and give a kneeslap due to his affinity with puns. The Cherries go on to make their joke, exploiting the long-lived rivalry of Marshmallow and Apple. The aforementioned rivals make their way onto the scene and add on to the joke, saying how the Cherries' gag didn't display Apple's raspy voice, or Marshmallow's high pitched voice, which ends up making Marshmallow scream, and therefore, shattering Test Tube. Soap becomes upset by this, and begins to scrub Test Tube's remains. The Cherries storm off, upset that their joke was ruined by this scene. Meanwhile, the bickering between Marshmallow and Apple turned over a new leaf, and the two realized the silliness their lengthy battle had been based on, and come to form a truce. However, all is well for not very long, as the Cherries set up a trap which knocks Marshmallow all the way to the planet Mars, unknowingly placing her in serious danger. The Cherries avoid persecution for their scheming by passing the blame onto Box, who was subsequently punished with time in the Calm-Down Corner by Lightbulb. Voting Results The results of the Bright Lights' elimination in this episode were as follows: Tissues was the first eliminated with 700 votes even, and sneezed hard enough to throw himself into the Rejection Portal, the supposed location for the eliminated contestants. Due to the knowledge of Marshmallow's endangerment, MePhone4 rushed the elimination to handle the situation at hand. At any cost, besides a cost at the viewer's expense, MePhone4 wanted to avoid any and all lawsuits that could become of this. Team Challenge: "An Outer Space Challenge" Due to a suggestion by MePad to avoid lawsuits and create a challenge, the challenge itself was for the contestants to fetch Marshmallow within an hour's time, by which time she would most likely suffer fatal repercussions. Challenge Breakdown Knife sat out to make it fair because Marshmallow couldn't compete. Paintbrush soon thinks that Test-Tube will be able to build the rocket, Lightbulb objects to this, Paintbrush then goes and gets tools from a nervous Suitcase. Paintbrush returns to her team and get's Lightbulb to ask Test Tube if she can build a rocket, to which she does, shocking Lightbulb. Paintbrush, however tells Lightbulb she was right. Lightbulb takes in the information and classes it as a one-time thing. Meanwhile The Grand Slams need volunteers to save Marshmallow, Microphone, Suitcase and Balloon all did, they then quickly shuffled into the rocket, Paintbrush starts to ask for volunteers soon having Apple, Yin-Yang and Fan volunteer, the three all set off, with the other team ahead of them. Trophy is then bored and thinks that his team are going slow. Baseball tries to explain how it only looks that way, Trophy calls him a ned and goes to find Knife. When he does it reveals Knife still likes his Dora Doll, Trophy then exploits this by taking a picture and taunting Knife. He unintentionally gains a slave; Knife. During that time The Grand Slams land on the moon and Marshmallow screams, thinking they were aliens. However when Suitcase, Balloon and Microphone emerge, she is relieved. Suitcase cheers, now knowing that Marshmallow's alive, to which Marshmallow rolls her eyes too. They all retrieve Marsmallow and return to Mephone4. The Bright Lights land on the moon, Apple gasps, thinking Marshmallow is an egg, Yang is happy about this, Yin, however isn't. Fan tries to update his blog and get's no signal, this angers and saddens him. Soon they return, only to be informed that the egg isn't Marshmallow and that they lost the challenge. But Fan decides to keep the egg, despite MePad's warning. Voting The Bright Lights were once again up for elimination. Public voting ended on May 8th, 2013. The contestants up for voting were the same as last time, except without Tissues due to his elimination. All the members of the Grand Slams were never up for elimination so far this season. Trivia *This is the first episode where... **...MePad appears. **...Digibro voice acts. **...it has part of the name of a contestant in the title. **...outer space is explored. **...the Calm Down Corner is used. **...Fan, Test Tube, the Cherries, Yin-Yang, and Tissues receive elimination votes. **...OJ and Pickle do not appear (though graffiti of the former appears in the Calm Down Corner). **...Taco is never mentioned. **...Balloon attempts to redeem himself for all his bullying in Season 1. *Tissues is eliminated, with a record of votes: 700. *It has been revealed that when objects are out in space for more than in an hour, they'll die, and that they will be out of orbit and unable to be brought back to life by MePhone4. *After this episode Baseball has been in the season longer then in season 1. References *MePhone4 makes a reference to the previous episode when he asks Toilet to get wires. *Nickel makes a reference to A Lemony Lesson when he climbs a tree and drops his chocolate on Baseball *Baseball reveals he still dosen't like lemons, referencing to when he was hit on the head with them in A Lemony Lesson and how they've continued to be prominent in the series. *The Cherries reference an old animation test when portraying Apple and Marshmallow. *When Toilet gets a mask from Cherries, a mask of MePhone4S can be seen in the pile. *Marshmallow references how Apple was isolated in Idiotic Island for months, comparing it to how she was alone on Mars. *The Calm Down Corner references a real life thing in Adam and his sister's life. *Some faces are based off other faces which are from real life games *Lightbulb made references to previous episode when sayig she did not permit events to happen Goofs *When Marshmallow is launched to space, the Apple mask she dropped is gone. Meanwhile, the Marshmallow mask dropped by Apple disappeared before then. *When Knife is talking to his Dora doll knife is on the left and the tree he sits next to is on the right but in trophy's picture knife and the tree switched sides. *When the Cherries cut the rope, it is split in half. When the contraption hits Marsh, the rope is gone *The Maximum capacity of the rocket is 3 people, making it impossible for Team Grand Slams to be able to get back to earth if Marshmallow made 4. It can, though, be argued that, like many of these maximum capacity signs, the number is not definitive. *The picture Trophy took of Knife and Dora appears on both sides of the photograph *Soap's cleaning supplies appear in the first scene of the episode, disappear when Marshmallow and Apple come over, and reappear when Soap goes over to the remains of Test Tube *The Marshmallow mask disappears from Apple's posession after Marshmallow disagrees with Apple's "Ruining holidays" statement. **The Apple mask, however, does not disappear until Marshmallow is sent into space *After it is revealed that Tissues is eliminated, him and Apple are suddenly standing and not sitting on the bleachers. *The Grand Slams' rocket seems to have been built in seconds when no one was seen working on it. *Suitcase doesn't want to give the tools to Paintbrush saying that it "lowers our chances of winning" when they've already built the rocket. Despite this, this is giving the other team an advantage so technically it is lowering the Grand Slams' chances of winning. **Later, after Paintbrush steals all the tools, Balloon suddenly has a drill (though it's possible he could have swiped it back from the other team) and is working on the rocket that appears to be already finished. *Knife's Dora Doll disappears from where it was after he drops it on the ground. *Suitcase and Marshmallow appear close to/on the ground and away from the rocket in one scene. However, in the next scene, Suitcase is far in the air and both her and Marshmallow are a lot closer to the rocket. *When Fan exclaims that the egg isn't Marshmallow, his mouth goes over the egg. *At the elimination Mephone calls marshmallows name who has 162 votes but test tube had 150 so Mephone should have said Test Tube was safe before calling marshmallow. *When Test Tube picked up the tools, her mouth went over the tools. *During elimination, Marshmallow is announced before Test Tube. However, Marshmallow got 12 more votes than Test Tube, making this wrong. Continuity *Nickel is shown to still be good at climbing trees. *Knife still likes Dora and has either kept his or got a new one. Gallery SoapCherriesJoke.png|The Cherries offer Soap a joke. CherriesMimic.png|Cherries mimics the rivalry of Apple and Marshmallow. MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png|Marshmallow's ear piercing scream... TestTubeShatter.png|...which ends up shattering poor Test Tube. CherriesStormOff.png|Cherries storms off after their joke is ruined. MarshmallowAppleReveal.png|Marshmallow reveals to Apple what really happened during Christmas. MarshmallowTruceOffer.png|Marshmallow offers a truce! AppleTruceAccept.png|Apple accepts the truce! CherriesPayment.png|But Cherries is up to no good... MarshmallowHitByRock.png|Marshmallow is hit by Cherries' contraption! (Note: Apple still appears to be happy, and in a handshake motion.) MarshmallowFliesToSpace.png|Marshmallow flies to space! CherriesBoxIsBlamed.png|Cherries end up blaming Box. LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png|Lightbulb did not permit this to happen. BoxCalmDownCorner.png|Thus, Box is sent to the Calm-Down Corner. PaintbrushForgetsQuestion.png|Paintbrush forgets his/her question. MePhoneMePadIntroduce.png|MePhone4 introduces MePad! ToiletReaction.png|But Toilet's reaction isn't so grand... ToiletCherriesMasks.png|Toilet takes one of Cherries' many masks. ToiletMePadBeans.png|Toilet begins tormenting MePad. MePadLatestPoll.png|Apparently 0% of the population like oatmeal raisin cookies. LightbulbOatmealReaction.png|Numerous reactions towards Lightbulb's slight liking for oakmeal raisin cookies. MarshmallowLandsOnMars.png|Marshmallow is shown to have landed on Mars. CherriesYikes.png|"Yikes!" PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png|Paintbrush expresses his/her disliking for oatmeal raisin cookies. YinYangTissuesAppleFinal3.png|Yin Yang, Tissues and Apple are left. Who will be eliminated? TissuesSneezeRaid.png|Tissues' sneezing raid, once he found out he's eliminated. TissuesFinalSneeze.png|Tissues' final sneeze, sending him to the Rejection Portal. MePhoneMePadGenius.png|MePad suggests to make the challenge to save Marshmallow. CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png|MePhone4 explains the challenge, with a kneeslap from Cheesy. NickelKnifeSitOut.png|Knife has to sit out this challenge. MePadRocketTools.png|MePad happens to have some rocket parts! SuitcaseAllTheTools.png|Suitcase happens to have some tools! PaintbrushLightbulbSuggestion.png|Paintbrush suggests that Test Tube builds the rocket, Lightbulb doesn't seem too impressed... PaintbrushLightbulbDiscussion.png|Lightbulb disagrees with Paintbrush's mindset. LightbulbPeopleLikeYou.png|Lightbulb makes a nasty face at Paintbrush. BaseballHatesLemons.png|Baseball shows his disapproval of the overuse of lemons. NickelClimbsTree.png|Nickel can still climb trees fairly well! BaseballWhat'sThis.png|"Ew! Nickel what's this?!" NickelChocolateBar.png|Not to worry, only Nickel's chocolate bar... again. BaseballHitLemons.png|Nickel drops numerous lemons on Baseball... again. PaintbrushSuitcaseBorrow.png|Paintbrush talks Suitcase into letting him/her borrow some tools. TestTubeLightbulbAsk.png|Lightbulb finally asks Test Tube to build the rocket... TestTubeRocketBuild.png|... which she does in a surprisingly rapid amount of time! BalloonHelps.png|Balloon helps working on the rocket. FanCherriesBlog.png|Fan creeps Cherries out by explaining his blog about "every physical feature" about him. FanHitRocket.png|Fan is kicked into the rocket by Paintbrush. PaintbrushYinYangScream.png|Paintbrush slaps Yin Yang, after telling him to go on the space journey. PlanetRocketship.png|The rocketship leaves the main planet. TrophyBaseballWatch.png|Trophy and Baseball watch as the rocket flies away. KnifeDoraDoll.png|Knife is shown to still have feelings for his Dora Doll. TrophyCamera.png|Trophy snaps a nice shot. TrophyKnifeAnything.png|Knife offers anything for Trophy to not show the picture. TrophyKnifeBlackmail.png|Trophy begins the blackmailing of Knife. MarshmallowAlone.png|Marshmallow is along on Mars... MarshmallowOnMarsRocket.png|"Ahh! Aliens!" MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png|Microphone, Balloon and Suitcase have come to rescue her! MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png|The Grand Slams save Marshmallow! RocketsPassby.png|The two team's rockets passby. AppleYinYangFanBrightlightsRescue.png|It seems the Bright Lights are too late... MarsEgg.png|"Marshmallow's turned into an egg!" YinYangHappyEgg.png|Yang is quite happy of the unfortunate event. AppleTakesEgg.png|Apple takes Marshmallow (the egg), wishing things had turned out differently. MarshmallowReturns.png|Marshmallow is safely back home! AppleMarshmallowReunite.png|Apple and Marshmallow re-unite! MePhoneMePadFanEgg.png|"Where did that egg come from? Ehh, I don't wanna know." TrophyFanEggKeep.png|Fan decides to keep the egg for himself as a friend to talk to. Trophy finds this quite pathetic. ToiletReturnWires.png|Toilet is back with MePhone's wires! Although they aren't the right color... Screen Shot 2013-05-16 at 6.24.43 PM.png|Calm Down Corner Category:Season 2 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote